Prior art quick-connect fasteners for firmly fastening fan blades to mounting brackets connected to rotors of ceiling fan motors have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,037, U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,078, U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,476, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,792, U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,091, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,694. One of these prior art patents discloses that the ceiling fan blade which is moved lineally away from the ceiling fan blade to engage a spring clip lock member against an edge of the ceiling fan blade to latch the blade to a motor mounting bracket. Others of the prior art patent disclosures have fastening means which require that a fastening clip or a fastening plate be moved lineally relative to the ceiling fan blade to firmly fasten the blade to one of the motor mounting brackets. Still others of these prior art patents disclose rotary fasteners having several C-shaped openings which engage in recesses in mounting posts that extend from fan blade arms and pass through through-holes in the fan blades. The rotary fasteners are rotated to engage the C-shaped openings with the recesses in the mounting posts.